Sangue e Vingança
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Uma profetisa troiana reencarnou com a ajuda das Erínias, que querem chegar à Athena e seus cavaleiros e usam a sede de vingança da profetisa contra Athena como isca. Só que não esperavam que Ares também desejasse vingança.CAPA NO PERFIL
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma fic minha, cerca de seis anos antes da Ísis. Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos dos originais reservados, então, tirem suas patinhas deles!**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Prólogo**

**Sonhos Inquietantes**

_Sentia o sangue quente escorrendo na testa, caindo nos olhos, e sentia sangue nas orelhas também, com a audição meio turvada. Sentia seus pulsos e tornozelos acorrentados ao frio e pesado metal, em cima de um altar de pedra. Um véu cobria seu rosto, permitindo-a ver apenas vultos na escuridão da sala, iluminada pelo fraco fogo bruxuleante de umas poucas tochas._

_Percebeu que um vulto se aproximou, com uma espécie de adaga na mão. Percebia-se bem que estava muito afiada. Refletia na lâmina uma tocha e seu fogo bruxuleante. O cabo era de ouro e tinha várias pedras incrustadas. Ouviu uma voz grave, ameaçadora, até mesmo, sedutora._

_Voz: Hora de pagar por não contar suas visões à Tróia, Cassandra (N/A: filha de Príamo, rei de Tróia. Amada por Apolo, este ofereceu-lhe o dom da profecia em troca de unir-se a ela. Entretanto, obtido o dom, Cassandra recusou-se ao deus que se vingou fazendo com que jamais acreditassem nas palavras dela)! Depois de esperar milênios, vou poder ter minha vingança! HIHIHIHIAHIAHIAHAIHIAHIAHIA!!!!!! (N/A: É uma risada maléfica, ok?)!!_

_Cassandra: Não... Eu não tive culpa... Contei para Tróia, Tróia não quis ouvir... – falava com a voz fraca._

_Voz: Não importa! – Por um instante, a voz ficou mais suave e triste. – Eu te amo... Me perdoa.. – A voz voltou ao seu tom ameaçador – Hora de pagar pela derrota de Tróia!_

_Viu a adaga ir em direção ao seu coração. Gritou._

Gritava. Estava banhada de suor e sentada na cama. O choque do que o sonho... Não... Não era um sonho... Era uma visão... O choque da visão a fez acordar e gritar, infestando os corredores da casa das Carina com seu grito, chegando até os quartos de suas irmãs mais velhas. Myuki e Mariana entraram pela porta de seu quarto e sentaram cada uma de um lado da irmã mais nova. Myuki tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos no mesmo tom, usava óculos durante o dia. Mariana tinha longos cabelos amarelo néon, franja dividida no meio e olhos azul céu.

Myuki abraçou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Myuki: Calma, Giovanna... Conta, o que aconteceu? – Questionou à irmã mais nova, que, com certo custo, contou as irmãs o que vira em sua visão.

Giovanna: Por que Cassandra me atormenta, me dando o seu dom de visões? – falou, abraçando forte a irmã, segurando com força a camisola de Myuki entre as mãos, enquanto lágrimas rolavam dos olhos. Giovanna tinha cabelos curtos amarelo ouro, franja do mesmo jeito do da irmã Mariana, mas mais comprida que o resto do cabelo e olhos azul marinho.

Myuki olhou para Mariana. Cassandra atormentava Giovanna desde os cinco anos de idade, quando a mãe das três morreu. Haviam mudado para Atenas porque uma visão que Giovanna tivera mostrava as três sendo mortas por um homem da máfia, não sabiam o porquê. Então, fugiram para a Grécia.

Mariana: O que vamos fazer, Myuki?

Myuki: Não sei... – ao falar, Giovanna soltou-a, apertando a barriga.

Ao tirar a mão, estava manchada de sangue. A blusa havia sido rasgada por uma faca ou adaga, cortando a barriga da mulher. Eram palavras bem legíveis.

Era de Vingança Ares 

Leram e correram com Giovanna para o hospital mais próximo. Giovanna, inconscientemente, elevava um cosmo vermelho que nem sequer sabia que tinha.

Athena abriu os olhos de repente. Sentira um cosmo pacífico e assustado na Grécia. Não era o cosmo de seus cavaleiros ou qualquer outra pessoa que conhecia. Levantou-se, saiu de seus aposentos e foi para o lado de fora do templo de Athena, indo para a estátua de Athena. De lá, viu boa parte de Atenas. Concentrou-se em procurar o cosmo que sentira, localizando-o movendo-se rapidamente em direção ao hospital. Começou a reconhecer o cosmo.

Athena: Ca... Cassandra?... – falou num sussurro para si mesma, mais assustada que antes. O cosmo não era de um deus, semideus ou protetor de um. Era um cosmo que chegava próximo do cosmo de um semideus.

_Olhava para o corpo feminino sobre o altar de pedra, usando as vestes de rainhas gregas antigas, com um véu cobrindo o rosto. Estava com os pulsos e tornozelos acorrentados. Mesmo não vendo o rosto, tinha a impressão de que conhecia a pessoa. O véu era fracamente iluminado pelo fraco fogo das poucas tochas da sala de pedra e da qual havia só uma saída, barrada por um homem que parecia em transe._

_Pegou uma adaga com o irmão gêmeo que também parecia em transe. Era a mesma adaga que usara para tentar matar Athena quando esta era um bebê. Aproximou-se._

_Falou com a voz ameaçadora e grave._

_Voz: Hora de pagar por não contar suas visões à Tróia, Cassandra! Depois de esperar milênios, vou poder ter minha vingança! HIHIHIHIAHIAHIAHAIHIAHIAHIA!!!!!!!!_

_Cassandra: Não... Eu não tive culpa... Contei para Tróia, Tróia não quis ouvir... – falava com a voz fraca._

_Voz: Não importa! – Por um instante, a voz ficou mais suave e triste. – Eu te amo... Me perdoa.. – A voz voltou ao seu tom ameaçador – Hora de pagar pela derrota de Tróia!_

_Desceu a adaga em direção ao coração da mulher que chamara de Cassandra. Ouviu um grito._

_Andava pelo labirinto de Gêmeos. Ares estava escondido nas sombras das pilastras._

_Ares: Sinto a presença dela em Atenas... Era de Vingança! Minha vingança finalmente será feita! – falava com cara pensativa._

_Saga: Quem, Ares? O que quer que esteja pensando em fazer, não vou permitir! – falou, determinado._

_Ares: Cassandra... Ela vai pagar pela derrota de Tróia! E não importa o que você faça ou tente fazer, minha vingança vai ser cumprida de qualquer forma, Saga! Espero essa vingança há milênios! E você irá matá-la! – falou, convicto, - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIAHIAHIAHIAHIAHIAHIA!!!!!!!!_

Saga: ARES!!!! – acordou na casa de gêmeos em seu quarto, gritando. Kanon entrou em seu quarto, preocupado.

Kanon: Saga?! Tudo bem?!

Saga: Kanon...? Não sei... Não sei se está tudo bem... Esse sonho... Me pareceu tão real... – falou preocupado, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e deixando a testa cair dobre as mãos pesadamente.

Kanon sentou na cama do irmão de frente pra ele.

Kanon: E Ares apareceu nesse sonho? Não quer me contar esse sonho? – perguntou baixo, como se confessasse um crime a um padre.

Saga olhou para o irmão. De uns tempos pra cá, estavam se entendendo mais e já não brigavam tanto. Isso era bom, assim podiam se ajudar mais caso ocorresse algum problema com um dos dois. Contou o que sonhara ao irmão.

Kanon: Sonho estranho... E Ares... Falou isso mesmo? – perguntou, preocupado.

Saga afirmou.

Kanon: Bom, deve ter sido apenas um sonho besta... Melhor você voltar a dormir... – Falou tranqüilizando o irmão, indo para o próprio quarto em seguida, mas ele, Kanon, não se convencera das palavras saídas de sua boca. Pareciam tão falsas, só para acalmar seu irmão...

_Saga virou pro lado e dormiu, tentando entender o que sonhara._


	2. Preocupante

Bom, a Krika pode não ter comentado na fanfic, mas na minha outra fanfic ela elogiou e falou que estava curiosa por está fanfic também! Então, agradeço à ela!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, porém, originais que venham aparecer na fanfic sim, então, tirem suas patinhas deles! ò.ó**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Preocupante**

Entraram correndo no hospital de Atenas. Era de manhã, estavam preparados para ir ao Coliseu treinarem, como todas as manhãs, quando receberam a notícia de Shaka por cosmo. O virginiano vinha passando por Câncer em direção a Gêmeos, quando encontrou o cavaleiro de câncer caído no meio da casa de Câncer. Estava seriamente ferido e em cima duma poça de sangue. Ainda estava vivo quando foi encontrado, mas os batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos. Fora levado às pressas para o hospital e estava passando por exames.

Shaka: Saga, Kanon, Dohko... Que bom que chegaram!

Saga: Alguma idéia de o que aconteceu com ele? – pergunto ao cavaleiro de Virgem.

Shaka: Não foi um acidente... Alguém muito forte o pegou de surpresa.

Kanon: Peraí: Com alguém passou pelas três primeiras casas sem ninguém perceber e ainda pegou o MdM de surpresa?! – perguntou com certa irritação na voz.

Shaka: Ou foi uma pessoa que o MdM conhece ou...

Dohko: Está insinuando que foi alguém do Santuário? – perguntou surpreso.

Shaka: Pior, um cavaleiro de Ouro! – falou com a voz inalterada, pensando se era possível.

Saga ficou atento. Lembrava-se de que quando acordou, com o despertador, sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue em suas mãos. Não sabia por que, nem como. Quando Shaka falou que fora alguém do Santuário e possivelmente um cavaleiro de Ouro que atacara MdM, ficou atento. Será que fora ele que fizera isso? Afinal, Mu, Aldebaran, Kanon e ele mesmo não perceberam alguém estranho no santuário. E também não se lembrava de ter sonhado, e lembrava vagamente de ver as escadas para Câncer iluminadas pela luz da lua.

Kanon: E onde o MdM tá?! A gente vai poder vê-lo?!

Shaka: Não sei, você tem que perguntar para a doutora Acácia, ela é quem está cuidando dele...

A doutora vinha andando pelo corredor, com duas pranchetas na mão. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos curtos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo. Parecia um pouco irritada e se dirigiu a duas mulheres sentadas numas cadeiras no corredor. Uma tinha longos cabelos castanho escuro, olhos no mesmo tom, usava óculos retangulares e um tanto charmoso em contraste com o vestido curto. A outra tinha cabelos longos amarelos néon, franja dividida em duas, com alguns fios caindo nos olhos azul céu, em contraste com o conjunto de moletom azul claro a deixava bem diferente. Pareciam bem jovens.

Mulher 1: Como ela está, doutora? – falou baixo, levantando-se junto com a outra.

Dra. Acácia: Ela está bem, os cortes não foram profundos e ela não perdeu muito sangue... Vocês têm idéia do que ou quem escreveu aquilo na barriga dela com uma adaga?

Kanon estava prestando atenção em Shaka, Saga e Dhoko, mas, por acidente, interceptou a conversa da Dra com as duas mulheres. Assustou-se ao ouvir que alguém havia cortado palavras na barriga de uma pessoa com uma adaga. Era algo inimaginável... Bom, para pessoas comuns... No ramo de protetor de deuses, não é tão difícil ver coisas bizarras como golpes... Por alguma razão, passou a prestar um pouco mais de atenção no que a Dra falava.

Mulher 2: E a Giovanna vai poder ir pra casa quando?

Dra. Acácia: Hoje mesmo, não precisam se preocupar... Ela é forte! Agora, com licença, preciso dar notícias sobre um paciente do hospital aos amigos!

Mulher 1: Ah, em que quarto ela está?! – perguntou.

Dra. Acácia: 110, é nesse corredor mesmo! – falou, indo em direção ao grupo que estava de pé. Parou na frente de Shaka.

Shaka: E então, Doutora? Como o MdM está?

Dra. Acácia: Nada bem, ele perdeu muito sangue e o ferimento foi profundo e muito violento... Não foi feito por uma pessoa normal... – falou olhando-o de forma a mostrar o que queria dizer, assustando-o.

Shaka: Então... Existe a possibilidade de ser um de nós? – falou baixo, enquanto ele e os outros se aproximavam mais da doutora.

Dra. Acácia: Foi um de vocês... Conheço o poder destrutivo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas... Acho que o que fez isso, não estava totalmente consciente do que fazia. A forma como o golpe o atingiu foi violenta, mas torta, como se a pessoa quisesse atingir um ponto, mas por algum motivo, errou... – falou olhando para Saga disfarçadamente. Sabia tudo sobre os cavaleiros, era ela que sempre cuidava deles... Não sabia se contava algo sobre uma paciente, até que resolveu não contar. Achou que não mereciam mais preocupações do que o estado crítico de um amigo.

Dra. Acácia: Com licença, tenho mais coisas para fazer! – falou docemente se virando e tendo a conscientização dos homens de sua saída, para, em seguida, ir ao quarto de Giovanna, dar alta à jovem.

Os quatro começaram a andar para algumas cadeiras vazias mais no final do corredor longo e largo, para que pacientes em macas em situação crítica, ou familiares preocupados esperando notícias de algum infeliz que foi atropelado, vítima de tentativa de assassinato ou o pobre infeliz escolhido por uma bala perdida num tiroteio (N/A: Afe, parece Rio de Janeiro...) pudessem passar livremente e rapidamente. Quando não faltava muito, do quarto 110 saiu as duas mulheres, acompanhadas de uma mais jovem aparentando 23 anos, e junto das três, a doutora Acácia. A mais jovem tinha os cabelos amarelo ouro e curtos, a franja dividida ao meio e um pouco mais comprida que o resto do cabelo e olhos azul marinho, tinha alguns piercings nas pontas das duas sobrancelhas e nas duas orelhas. A jovem fitou Saga nos olhos por alguns segundos, este devolveu o olhar, em seguida, sentindo o suor percorrer-lhe a testa.

Levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando com força, como se quisesse fincar os dedos no crânio, tentando conter algo que queria sair, falando-lhe com uma voz malévola, incitando-lhe que, caso o obedecesse, lhe daria poder. Viu de relance uma lembrança recente, a qual muito sangue espirrava e um corpo de costas caía no chão num baque surdo. Não reconheceu o rosto, começou a correr de volta a Gêmeos, vendo apenas um borrão de chão, até parar debaixo do chuveiro, para limpar-se de todo o sangue que espirrara nele, enquanto a calça continuava limpa.

Saga: Cala a boca... – grunhiu, franzindo a testa e fechando os olhos com força, enquanto se encurvava pra frente.

Mulher: Senhor?! – perguntou preocupada, olhando-o assustada.

A última visão que teve antes de desmaiar, sussurrando uma palavra que só Kanon conseguira ouvir, foi os olhos azuis marinhos preocupados da mulher.

Kanon olhou para a mulher, que ajoelhava-se ao lado da doutora Acácia, preocupada, enquanto a doutora chamava uma maca e alguns enfermeiros e falava para o homem ser levado para a sala de exames o mais rápido possível. Enquanto os enfermeiros pegavam Saga e colocavam numa maca, Kanon reparou em manchas de sangue que aumentavam na blusa da mesma mulher que prestara socorro à Saga junto com Acácia.

Kanon: Hã... Dra Acácia, acho que mais alguém não vai sair tão cedo... – falou com voz meio débil, apontando para a blusa de Giovanna.

A dra olhou com para a direção apontada, e assustou-se.

Dra. Acácia: Preparem uma sala de cirurgia e rápido! – Falou levantando-se levando a mulher com ela.

Kanon tentava entender o que se passava. Primeiro, Saga tinha um sonho no qual via uma mulher desconhecida, e a qual matava possuído por Ares, em seguida, o deus "adormecido" falando que queria vingança. Logo depois, pouco antes de desmaiar ao cruzar com a mulher, murmurou o nome de Ares, e a blusa da mesma moça ficava manchada de sangue. Algo estava errado.

Athena recebia Dohko e Shaka. Após o repentino desmaio de Saga, decidiram ir falar o que sabiam a deusa.

Athena: Saga desmaiou? Estranho... Ele é um dos quem tem a melhor saúde... – falou pensativa. – Vou até o hospital, também preciso saber como MdM está... – disse se levantando e indo em direção aos dois cavaleiros.

**Palavra da Autora: **Sorry, Mascara da Morte Lovers! Mas alguém precisava ser atacado!


	3. Tomando o que era meu

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a Giovanna e as irmãs dela sim, então, tirem suas patinhas delas!**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Tomando o que era meu...**

_Estava parado no labirinto de Gêmeos. Ares o espiava por entre as colunas, em meio à escuridão, mas seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes eram muito bem vistos em meio às trevas em que estava. Saga se fazia pensativo. Era estranha a sensação de que já conhecia a jovem de olhos azul-marinho. O olhar parecia algo que já vira há muito tempo... Uma memória adormecida._

_Ares: Por que pensa tanto, Saga? – perguntou, saindo das sombras._

_Saga: Talvez você possa me responder..._

_Ares: O que quer dizer?_

_Saga: Você sabe quem é aquela jovem, não sabe? Foi ela que apareceu no meu sonho e que você matou, não é verdade?_

_Ares: Você vai saber na hora certa... Estragar surpresas não é de meu feitio... – falou, soltando uma risadinha maléfica, voltando e sumindo nas sombras._

_Saga: Não fuja! – mas já era tarde. Ares já estava longe, em algum outro lugar de sua mente._

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua vista doeu com a forte luz do quarto. Piscou um pouco pra acostumar a visão, e lentamente se sentou na cama branca. Levava soro na veia e olhou para os lados. Do lado da janela com persianas fechadas, numa poltrona, adormecido profundamente, estava seu irmão. Parecia cansado. O que será que tinha acontecido com ele? Não se lembrava de nada, além de uma vaga lembrança da voz de Ares dizendo que lhe daria poder se o obedecesse.

Kanon começou a acordar e viu o irmão observando-o.

Kanon: Que você tá me olhando tanto? – falou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Saga: Estava me vendo dormindo! – falou com ironia. – O que aconteceu?

Kanon: Segundo a Dra. Acácia, sua pressão subiu muito e você desmaiou. Quase que se encontram e quase que você morre!

Saga olhou assustado para o irmão. O que tinha feito sua pressão subir e quase se encontrarem?! Ele podia ter morrido. Foi muita sorte estarem no hospital no momento. Olhou para a porta, que se abriu e a Dra. Acácia entrou.

Dra. Acácia: Ah! Que bom que acordou, Saga! Kanon saía. Preciso verificar se está tudo bem com o Saga! – falou docemente e o gêmeo de Gêmeos saiu do quarto.

Acácia se aproximou de Saga e começou a revisar algumas coisas em seu registro e a conferir o que os equipamentos diziam.

Saga estava ótimo, apesar de ter tido a pressão lá em cima mais cedo.

Dra. Acácia: É... Não vejo porque segurá-lo mais... Você está ótimo! Pode voltar para o Santuário hoje mesmo! – falou sorridente, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Athena, Dohko, Shaka e Kanon entraram no quarto.

Athena: Você está bem, Saga?! Fiquei muito preocupada quando me disseram que você tinha desmaiado!

Saga: Estou bem sim, Athena... Sinto muito se a deixei tão preocupada... – falou com um tom triste na voz.

Athena: Não fique triste! Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um! Você deve ter ficado muito nervoso com o estado de Mascara ou algo parecido!

Saga sabia que não era aquilo. Ficara daquele jeito ao olhar a moça de olhos azul-marinho, tinha algo haver com ela, tinha certeza disso. Não ficaria tranqüilo enquanto não descobrisse do que se tratava.

_Ele lhe sorria docemente, apesar de seus olhos mostrarem uma melancolia profunda. Achava-o muito lindo, e a tratava muito bem, quando viu sangue escorrendo pela blusa do homem, que caiu para o lado com o corpo inerte, deixando à vista um homem de aparência maligna, com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes e cabelos longos e cinzas, com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios._

Sua breve visão que ocorrera ao ver o homem de cabelos longos e azuis se repetiu em sua mente. Não entendia o que queria dizer. Não entendia o que Cassandra queria lhe avisar. Sua outra pessoa, seu outro espírito, sempre a protegera mostrando-lhe as visões de perigo ou não, mas eram mais específicas. Daquela vez, um borrão se fazia na frente da visão, como se fosse num lago.

Acácia entrou pela porta e foi verificar se o enfermeiro fizera um bom trabalho no curativo.

Giovanna: Dra. Acácia! O que estava escrito dessa vez?! Sei que foi algo diferente...

A médica à olhou intrigada. Como ela sabia? Os ferimentos de antes estavam cicatrizados, no lugar estava a frase MARCADA DE MORTE ARES, e estranhava aquilo. A garota não parecia ter conhecimento de qualquer coisa relacionada à Athena ou coisa parecida. Suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se na cama ao lado da jovem Carina.

Dra. Acácia: Marcada de Morte Ares – falou pausadamente -. Presumo que não tenha idéia de quem seja Ares.

Giovanna teve vontade de falar que sabia, de falar sua visão à médica, de falar sobre Cassandra, contar tudo que Cassandra lhe mostrara e que se cumprira, mas achou mais prudente não fazê-lo.

Giovanna: A única vez que vi esse nome, Ares, foi num livro de História, quando estudei Grécia antiga... É um deus da mitologia grega, não é? – perguntou, fazendo-se e inocente.

Dra. Acácia: Sim, é o deus da guerra na mitologia grega... Mas você não precisa se preocupar, são só histórias antigas, deve ser alguém tentando te assustar! – falou tentando parecer normal, mas parecia impossível. Giovanna parecia que saberia caso ela mentisse.

Giovanna: É... É apenas uma velha história! – falou com um doce sorriso, não convencida. Ela sabia que era mentira, e sabia que a médica mentira achando que assim a protegeria. – E aquele homem que passou mal no corredor?! Como ele está e em que quarto está?! Qual o nome dele?! Gostaria de vê-lo! – falou animada.

Acácia hesitou. Seria seguro e prudente ela se encontrar pessoalmente com a encarnação de Ares?! Acabou decidindo que não tinha problemas.

Dra. Acácia: Ele está no quarto 115, no andar de cima. Ele está bem, vai poder ir pra casa ainda hoje e seu nome é Saga! – falou forçando um sorriso.

Giovanna levantou-se da cama e colocou uma blusa que suas irmãs lhe trouxeram, a outra estava manchada de sangue. Despediu-se de Acácia e saiu do quarto. A médica ficou pensativa. Não sabia se tinha feito certo contar à Giovanna, mas sabia, de certa forma, que ela sabia se cuidar. Levantou-se.

Dra. Acácia: Bom... Tenho mais pacientes pra cuidar e ficar aqui, mofando e pensando tanto não vai ajudar em nada! – falou a si mesma, saindo do quarto.

Bateram a porta do quarto de Saga, que conversava com Kanon, enquanto Athena lhe fazia perguntas intermináveis se ele precisava de algo, se tratavam ele bem, e ele respondia que ela não precisava se preocupar tanto com ele, tinha que dar tratamento classe A para Mascara, ele precisava mais que ele. Kanon foi até a porta e a abriu.

Era Giovanna e parecia muito tímida.

Giovanna: Er... – falou, ruborizando um pouco. – Esse é o quarto de Saga? – perguntou timidamente.

Kanon: É sim... O que deseja? – perguntou seco, mas não entendendo o que ela fazia ali.

Giovanna: Ah... Nada! – falou, olhando de relance para Saga por cima do ombro de Kanon e sorriu, saindo dali correndo em seguida.

Kanon: Garota doida... –falou, fechando a porta com uma veia pulsando na testa.

Athena: Quem era? – perguntou ao ex-General Marina.

Kanon: A garota que tava na frente do Saga quando a pressão dele subiu... Acho que o nome é Giovanna... – falou coçando a cabeça como se tentasse lembrar de algo.

Athena se assustou.

Athena: Giovanna Carina? – perguntou à Kanon.

Kanon: Deve ser... – respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

A deusa conhecia as Carina... Eram três irmãs que tinham fugido dos Estados Unidos, a mais velha trabalhava como voluntária num orfanato da Fundação GRAAD na Grécia (N/A: nem sei se tem orfanato da Fundação GRAAD na Grécia, mas, em todo caso...). Ia chamá-la para o Santuário mais tarde, ia falar com ela.

Athena: Bom... Tenho que ir! Quando puder voltar para o Santuário, quero falar com você, Saga. – disse, levantando-se e sendo acompanhada por Dohko e Shaka.

Saga: Athena tá bem? – perguntou ao irmão.

Kanon: Boa pergunta... – respondeu, erguendo os ombros.

Giovanna e as irmãs entraram em casa. Miuky, a mais velha, foi para a cozinha fazer o jantar.

Miuky: O jantar vai demorar mais hoje, Mari e Gi! – gritou da cozinha às irmãs mais novas.

As duas não responderam e sentaram-se o sofá de tecido azul avermelhado escuro. Esparramaram-se e adormeceram, tendo sonhos malucos com espelhos, espadas, cordas e corpos enforcados.


	4. E todos os meus passos ecoarão

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu morro de ciúmes das minhas originais!**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo III:**

**... E todos os meus passos Ecoarão...**

Saga e Kanon entraram na casa de Gêmeos. Saga foi dormir em sua cama, achava a cama do hospital incômoda, e Kanon queria jantar, mas cozinhar não era a sua praia.

Kanon: Vai, Saga! Algo bem rápido só pra eu matar o que está me matando! – implorava ao irmão.

Saga: Já disse: Se vira! – respondeu, fechando a porta do quarto.

Kanon: Ótimo... Lá vou eu pra Touro ver ser o Deba já fez a comida dele... – disse, saindo pisando duro para a casa de Touro.

Saga seu um leve sorriso com os lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Kanon não mudava e nem nunca ia mudar. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Giovanna acordou assustada. Àqueles tipos de sonhos, com espelhos, espadas, cordas e corpos enforcados... Não os tinha há muito tempo. E na última vez que os tivera, sua mãe morrera. Sempre que os tinha, alguém próximo a ela morria.

Miuky ainda não tinha terminado o almoço. Subiu a escada silenciosamente. Andou pelo corredor com passos silenciosos e precavidos até seu quarto. Entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e uma gaveta interna. Afastou algumas roupas e cuidadosamente abriu um fundo falso, no qual uma caixa não muito grande de mármore negro repousava em cima duma almofada de veludo vermelho. Em alto relevo na tampa, as Moiras, Átropos, Cloto e Láquesis, ou A Donzela, A Mãe e A Anciã, as deusas do Destino, tecendo o tapete do destino do mundo. Pegou a caixa cuidadosamente e colocou-a no chão.

Giovanna: Se Miuky e Mariana descobrirem que eu tenho isso e que o consulto, me matam... – murmurou. Juntou as mãos e começou a falar algumas palavras em grego antigo. – _Átropos, Cloto e Láquesis, Deusas do Destino, quem lhes fala é a encarnação de Cassandra. Como uma humilde profetisa, lhes peço que me mostrem o futuro para que o bem e a vida prevaleçam. _

Quando terminou de recitar essa palavras, abriu a caixa. Uma adaga afiada com o cabo de prata detalhado em alto relevo com vários desenhos no estilo grego antigo ao lado de um pequeno espelho com moldura em ouro. Pegou o espelho e o deixou em cima da mão. Um brilho fraco rodeou o objeto que se transformou num espelho muito maior.

Giovanna: _O Espelho do Destino... _– sussurrou colocando o espelho no chão cuidadosamente. Pegou a adaga e colocou-a em seu pulso. – _O Sangue de quem previu e presenciou a destruição de Tróia. _– falou e fez um pequeno corte no pulso. Algumas gotas de sangue pingaram no espelho e se espalharam, formando um desenho. Giovanna sentiu-se incrivelmente bem ao sentir uma energia benéfica e quente dentro dela.

Observou os desenhos e foi interpretando-os da forma como as deusas do Destino lhe permitiam ver.

Giovanna: Athena e Ares estão encarnados... Já lutaram nessa era, Athena venceu, mas o deus da Guerra ainda não desistiu. E também quer vingança por sua cidade, Tróia, ter sido destruída. Depois de tantos séculos, Cassandra, quem profetizou a destruição da cidade, encarnou. A sede de sangue é alta... Uma vida já está em jogo. Cuidado, Cassandra! A verdade está diante de seus olhos! – sussurrou a interpretação dos desenhos. - Ótimo, ajudou muito! Sei que Ares está atrás de mim, mas não tenho idéia de quem é! E também não tenho idéia de quem vai morrer... – falou um pouco irritada. Se ela queria algo mais específico, teria que dar mais de seu sangue.

Foi ate o banheiro de seu quarto e pegou um pouco de água. Colocou o líquido em cima do espelho. O pulso, ainda ferido, foi apertado e mais gotas caíram sobre o espelho e misturaram-se à água. Lentamente, algumas imagens começaram à se formar. Como num filme, as cenas foram passando. Quando chegou na última cena, um clarão apareceu diante de seus olhos e foi jogada para trás.

Levantou-se rapidamente. O espelho e a adaga estavam dentro da caixa, que estava fechada. Tentou abrir a caixa de novo, mas não conseguiu. Praguejou e ouviu uma voz que reconheceu como sendo de Átropos.

Átropos: _Uma vez à cada dois meses, Cassandra! _– ouviu a voz da deusa lembrar-lhe.

Giovanna: Uh, tá bom! – falou irritada, pegando a caixa e guardando-a.

Ouviu a voz de Miuky chamar-lhe para o almoço e correu para baixo.

Athena, em seus aposentos, analisava alguns documentos da Fundação GRAAD como Saori Kido, a adolescente mais rica do mundo e neta de Mitsumasa Kido. Procurava a ficha de Miuky. Achou-a, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Apenas informações básicas. Chamou Tatsumi e pediu ao mordomo que enviasse um pedido à sede da Fundação GRAAD na Grécia pedindo informações das imigrantes e também que mandasse algum empregado do orfanato chamar Miuky e as irmãs na segunda.

Ouviu batidas a porta. Falou um rápido entre e Saga abriu a porta.

Saga: Lá no hospital disse que ia querer falar comigo quando chegasse, Athena. O que deseja? – perguntou educadamente.

Athena: Sim, Saga. O que, exatamente, aconteceu quando você desmaiou? – perguntou com calma ao cavaleiro, que pareceu perder-se com a pergunta.

Saga: Bem, Athena... Não sei explicar direito... Tive a impressão de que algo me chamava e me prometia várias coisas... – começou, não sabendo se começava pelo local certo.

Athena: Ou seja, a voz de Ares... – interrompeu, parecendo preocupada.

Saga: Provavelmente. Isso começou quando eu fitei àquela jovem que bateu na porta do meu quarto hoje, no hospital. Ela tinha algo que... Sei lá, ela tinha uma aura de mistério! – falou apressadamente. 

Athena balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Realmente, a irmã mais nova de Miuky tinha uma aura de mistério... Era como se ela tivesse um passado muito misterioso, numa vida passada. Mas algo a preocupava. Ares tentando Saga... Isso não era bom. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e rápido.

Athena: Bem, Saga... Eu gostaria que me mantivesse informada. Se Ares tentar-lhe novamente, gostaria que me avisasse imediatamente... Não temos idéia do que Ele quer dessa vez e não podemos arriscar! – falou apressada e preocupada, fitando Saga nos olhos.

O dourado afirmou. Fez uma reverência e começou a sair da sala. Quando se viu sozinha, soltou um suspiro. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não tinha idéia do que fazer. As coisas iam de mal à pior. Outra coisa deixava a deusa encucada: o fato de o cosmo de Cassandra se fazer presente em Atenas. Sempre pensara que Cassandra repousava no terceiro céu, o de Vênus, acolhendo os que muito amaram (N/A: Fonte: "A Divina Comédia" ou mais popularmente conhecido como "O Inferno de Dante"). Mas o cosmo de Cassandra provava que não, que ela estava muito bem viva.

Sentiu três cosmos poderosos atrás de si e levantou-se, virando-se. Deparou-se com três fiandeiras: uma jovem, com cabelos longos e castanhos, com um véu dourado sobre a cabeça, os olhos amarelos, com uma maquiagem dourada, usando um manto amarelo-areia com um medalhão dourado. A segunda, aparentando trinta anos, com cabelos até os ombros muito negros, olhos vermelhos, sobre a cabeça, um véu azul-marinho, maquiagem azul-índigo, usando um manto azul-escuro e um medalhão cor de bronze. A terceira, aparentando ser bem velha, com rugas acentuadas no rosto, cabelos brancos presos num coque baixo e frouxo, olhos negros, um véu negro sobre a cabeça, maquiagem menos acentuada, mas muito negra, usando um manto negro e um medalhão prateado. Não paravam de fiar.

Átropos: _Athena, querida, como vai?_ – perguntou docemente a mais jovem.

Athena: Vou muito bem, queridas Moiras. O que desejam? – perguntou amavelmente às três mulheres.

Cloto: _Apenas ajudá-la, querida deusa. _ – falou sorrindo a com aproximadamente trinta anos.

Láquesis: _Athena, viemos avisá-la apenas para tomar cuidado com suas decisões. Ela podem influenciar no futuro do mundo. E mais uma coisa, as Erínias _(N/A: Filhas de Gaia e de Urano, deusas da Vingança e do Castigo, Alecto, Tisífone e Megera, ajudam Hades no julgamento nos infernos. São representadas como monstros com serpentes enroladas nas mãos e os cabelos)_ estão irritadas com você por ter derrotado Hades mais uma vez e não vão deixar barato._ – falou com calma a deusa Athena.

A deusa da Justiça agradeceu às deusas do Destino e as Moiras desapareceram no ar. Athena ouviu passos apressados do lado de fora e as portas abriram-se rapidamente.

Shion: Athena! Você está bem! Senti três cosmos de deuses aqui e...! – não pôde terminar a frase, pois Athena o interrompeu.

Athena: Acalme-se, Shion! Eram apenas Átropos, Cloto e Láquesis, vieram conversar um pouco comigo! – falou com calma, acalmando o mestre do Santuário.

Shion: Se assim diz, Athena... – falou, fazendo uma reverência e retirando-se.

Athena deu um risinho. Eles se preocupavam tanto com ela que chegava a ser engraçado. Shion viera tão apressado, provavelmente estava tomando banho, já que aparecera só de calça.

Voltou à analisar os dados da Fundação, para verificar se estava tudo bem.

Saga, depois de falar com Athena, voltara à casa de Gêmeos e agora fazia algo para comer. Kanon ainda não voltara da casa de Touro. Comeu sentado no sofá, assistindo um filme estrangeiro chamado "Mestre dos Mares" (N/A: Muito bom o filme, eu recomendo).

Kanon comia com Aldebaran uma boa comida brasileira, assistindo um filme brasileiro de grande sucesso, "Tropa de Elite", em grego, claro.

Quando o filme terminou, Kanon elogiou.

Kanon: É, Deba... Até que os brasileiros sabem fazer filmes de quebra-pau, eu gostei! – falou enquanto levava seu prato para a cozinha.

Aldebaran: Ora, o que você esperava! Do jeito que o Rio tá, se eles não soubessem fazer um filme de quebra-pau "decente" ia ser fogo! – gabou-se do país de origem.

Kanon: É mesmo! Bom, Deba, o papo tava bom, mas eu tenho que ir para Gêmeos! Tchau, Deba! – despediu-se do amigo e começou a subir as escadarias.


	5. Ali, de Areia para Pedra

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertenccem, mas as minhas originais são só minhas

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertenccem, mas as minhas originais são só minhas!**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo IV**

**... Ali, de Areia para Pedra...**

Saga rolava de um lado pro outro. Estava sem sono, mas se não dormisse logo, não acordaria para ir ao treino mais cedo. Levantou-se desistindo de tentar dormir, indo para a sala. Kanon estava deitado no sofá, num profundo sono, em frente à TV que estava ligada.

Saga deu um sorriso discreto no canto dos lábios. Kanon era uma verdadeira criança, muito engraçada, por sinal. Desligou a TV e cobriu o irmão com um lençol.

Foi até a cozinha, fazer um suco de maracujá ou algum chá que lhe desse sono. Nada. Continuava aceso, como se tivesse tomado uns quatro litros de café.

Pegou um livro na estante e começou a ler, quem sabe assim ele pegava no sono. Dito e feito, cinco minutos depois, estava dormindo sentado na poltrona, com o livro aberto em cima das pernas.

Após o almoço, Giovanna foi dormir, antes refletindo sobre o que as Moiras haviam lhe mostrado. Pegou as runas que guardava embaixo de seu travesseiro. Olhou as quatros pedras por um tempo, pensando. Seria possível que Athena e Ares estivessem tão perto assim dela e de suas irmãs?, pensou, refletindo nas possibilidades.

Jogou as runas, que caíram em cima do cobertor, todas com a face desenhada para cima.

Giovanna: Sim... – murmurou, observando as pedras com o olhar vazio, distante.

Olhou através da janela. A tarde lentamente ia embora, dando lugar à noite, sua lua e suas estrelas. Levantou-se, abrindo os vidros da janela e apoiando-se no parapeito, observando as estrelas atentamente, interpretando-as. As respostas para suas perguntas, não importava o que consultasse, eram sempre as mesmas. Será que o perigo era tão iminente assim, de forma que não poderia ser sequer atrasado? Quais seriam os planos de Átropos, Cloto e Láquesis? Observou a lua, alta e imponente, com sua luz prateada banhando Atenas. Estava mais brilhante que dê costume... Selene (N/A: A lua, filha dos Titãs Téia e Hiperião) devia estar muito alegre. E Nix (N/A: Deusa primordial, a Noite, irmã de Caos e esposa de Érebo, a Escuridão que fica além da escuridão da noite), em seu véu noturno coberto de estrelas tão brilhantes quanto a lua, devia estar de raro bom-humor.

Giovanna suspirou e deixou-se cair em sua cama, fechando os olhos pesadamente. Não tinha idéia do que aconteceria, Cassandra não estava lhe proporcionando visões muito claras... Talvez Apolo e as Moiras não quisessem que ela soubesse o que aconteceria. Ou ainda, Hécata e Circe tivessem recentemente mexido no tapete da história do mundo, como sempre faziam.

Adormeceu, com seus pensamentos girando em torno de várias coisas, a luz da lua penetrando no quarto pela janela aberta, acompanhada de uma brisa suave que embalaram o sono da jovem.

Amanhecia lentamente. Os raios de sol entravam sem convite pela janela aberta do quarto e cobriam o corpo estendido horizontalmente sobre a cama, com apenas uma camisola de alça branca meio transparente, o peito subindo e descendo lentamente, pausadamente, com o mesmo ritmo da respiração calma da jovem. A brisa matinal entrou suavemente e balançou com leveza e suavidade os cabelos curtos e amarelo-ouro, alguns fios subindo pelo rosto e fazendo cócegas nas bochechas, acordando-a lentamente. Os olhos azul-marinho, ao sentirem a luz do sol incidirem sobre si, fecharam-se e abriram-se várias vezes, até que conseguissem permanecer abertos.

Giovanna levantou-se e observou Atenas pela janela. Devia ser umas oito e meia, e o comércio em sua rua já estava intenso. Um rapaz terminava de abrir o açougue, e ao virar-se e ver Giovanna na janela, acenou para a jovem, que acenou de volta. Tinha os cabelos negros curtos e rebeldes, olhos vermelho-vinho quase negro, corpo atlético, pele clara.

Giovanna: Sura! Tudo bem?! – gritou ao rapaz, que sorriu.

Sura: Sim, Gi! E com você?! Vi você e suas irmãs saindo apressadas sábado de madrugada! O que aconteceu?! – perguntou preocupado.

Giovanna: Acidente doméstico, fomos para o hospital! – respondeu rápido. Nenhuma delas imaginava que alguém as tinha visto saindo no meio da madrugada.

Sura pareceu aliviado, acenou e entrou no açougue. A americana ainda ficou um tempo na janela, até ser chamada por Myuki, para descer e tomar café.

A luz do sol buscou frestas entre as cortinas que a impedia de entrar no quarto da deusa da Justiça em todo seu esplendor e quietude. Acariciou o rosto adormecido e alvo de Athena, que lentamente acordou, levantou-se e abriu a cortina, deixando-se banhar da luz do sol por alguns minutos, e nesses minutos, foi como se todas as suas preocupações, de deusa ou de humana, evaporassem e ela ficasse livre de tudo isso, sendo apenas uma jovem comum. Hélios (N/A: O sol, filho de dos Titãs Hiperião e Téia), já corria pelo céu imenso, levando o Sol em sua carruagem, acompanhado de Hemera (N/A: O dia, filha de Nix e Érebo). Eos (N/A: A aurora, filha dos Titãs Hiperião e Téia), infelizmente já havia se recolhido.

A deusa trocou de roupa e chamou uma criada para lhe trazer o café, indo para a escrivaninha em seguida, fazer uma ligação para a sede da Fundação GRAAD (N/A: Agora que me veio na cabeça: eu não tenho idéia do que significa GRAAD... O.ô Vocês sabem o que significa? Se souberem, me falem.. O.ô) da Grécia, verificar se eles já tinham as fichas de Myuki e suas irmãs.

Athena: Já conseguiram as fichas das pessoas que pedi, Chilon?

Chilon: _Sim, senhorita Kido. Já pedi que um motoboy leva-se para o Santuário. Quer que eu peça para Myuki e as irmãs irem para aí que horas?_

Athena: Por volta das onze horas está bom. Menos risco de encontrar os cavaleiros de Ouro... – falou um pouco pensativa. Completou – Diga a Myuki para vir com o crachá da Fundação, assim não irão barrar a entrada dela.

Chilon: _Certo, senhorita. Até uma outra hora._

Athena: Até. – disse desligando o telefone. Bateram a porta, era o seu café que havia chegado.

Já era por volta de onze horas quando Myuki e as irmãs chegaram ao Rodório. Perguntando para as pessoas, logo descobriram onde era o local chamado Santuário, lar na Grécia de Saori Kido.

Realmente, os guardas da entrada não as barraram, somente informaram a forma de chegar ao salão do Grande Mestre de forma a não precisarem passar pelas doze casas e nem pelo Coliseu. Um deles se ofereceu para ser o guia das três jovens, passando por uma escada que não fazia tantas curvas como as das doze casas, passado por um túnel subterrâneo por dentro da montanha, usado e conhecido por poucas pessoas.

As três chegaram rápido ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Foram conduzidas por Shion à sala onde Saori, Athena, as aguardava.

Athena: Myuki! Que bom que pode vir! – falou sorrindo, realmente feliz por vê-la.

Giovanna assustou-se ao vê-la. Era a mesma que estava com Saga quando fora vê-lo, o que significava que todos os presentes naquele quarto também estavam naquele local chamado Santuário. E também, tinha visto aquele rosto quando consultou o espelho das Moiras... Mas é claro! Era ela, Athena! Não podia revelar que sabia a verdadeira identidade de Saori Kido, encarnação de Athena.

Giovanna: Com licença, senhorita Saori, onde é o banheiro? – perguntou educada para a jovem à sua frente, interrompendo o que quer que ela e sua irmã tratavam.

A deusa explicou como chegar até o banheiro e assim que saiu da sala, Giovanna meteu a mão no bolso da calça, tirando suas runas. Olhou-as um tempo, refletindo sobre como sua vida de cabeça para baixo desde que fora para Atenas...

Giovanna (pensando): Ares está presente nesse santuário? – mentalizou a pergunta e jogou as quatro pedras para cima. As runas caíram em sua mão, com todas as faces desenhadas para cima. Assustou-se com a resposta, quase gritou, mas conteve-se.

Ao virar-se para voltar para a sala, deparou-se com olhos azuis muito escuros, que a encaravam de perto. Reconhecia aqueles olhos, era Saga. Exatamente como ela suspeitava, ele estava lá. Provavelmente, era um protetor de Athena.

Saga: O que está fazendo aqui? – falou num tom frio para Giovanna, que trazia no rosto uma expressão de surpresa.

Giovanna: Acompanhando minha irmã que trabalha para Ath... Senhorita Kido! – consertou rapidamente o que falaria, que seria um erro e a condenaria.

Saga não sabia direito o porque, mas os olhos da jovem o assustavam. Era como se eles pudessem descobrir tudo o que havia em seus pensamentos. E não apenas isso, sentia que a jovem possuía um cosmo, mas o problema era que não sentia o cosmo dela, se é que ela tinha um cosmo!

Giovanna o encarou um pouco, em seguida, desviou dele e andou até a sala onde Athena e suas irmãs, Myuki e Marianna, se encontravam. Seu coração batia rápido e forte, sentia que suas pernas e mãos tremiam um pouco, o achava muito lindo, mas não podia envolver-se sentimentalmente, não enquanto não soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Quando já tinha tomado certa distância do geminiano, Saga correu para seu lado, fazendo-a parar de andar e olhá-lo.

Giovanna: Vai me acompanhar? – perguntou ao homem que parou de andar, assim que ela ficou estática.

Saga: Sim. Qual viria a ser o seu nome? – perguntou cordialmente à Giovanna.

Giovanna: Giovanna Carina, e o seu?

Saga: Saga Basileu (N/A: Nome para os geminianos criado por mim, original), senhorita Carina.

Giovanna voltou a andar. Ao chegarem à porta da sala, Saga fez uma leve reverência à jovem, indo embora em seguida. A americana entra na sala e pergunta sobre o que estão falando.


	6. Como Se O Mundo Fosse Acabar

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas tirem o olho das meus originais

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas tirem o olho das meus originais!**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo V:**

**... Como Se O Mundo Fosse Acabar...**

Athena observava a própria estátua, pensativa. A conversa com Myuki não lhe revelara muitas coisas, mas algumas pareciam ser o tipo que, se não tomasse cuidado, escapariam por seus dedos e perderia uma preciosa chance de descobrir o que se passava.

Algo que estranhara era o fato de Giovanna ter demorado um tempo praticamente nulo para ir ao banheiro, sendo que teria que demorar, pelo menos, quinze minutos, caso não se perdesse. Depois de as irmãs Carina terem saído, guiadas por Shion para que ninguém as visse, Saga veio falar-lhe.

**-- Flash Back On --**

Saga: Athena, o que aquelas garotas estavam fazendo aqui? As conhece? – perguntou de forma preocupada. Por alguma razão, que ele mesmo desconhecia, Giovanna lhe assustava.

Athena: A de cabelos castanhos trabalha voluntariamente num dos orfanatos da Fundação GRAA aqui da Grécia. Quando Kanon disse que o sobrenome da garota que passou no seu quarto era Carina, estranhei, e por isso achei melhor conversar com a irmã mais velha dela. – respondeu. Não se era possível saber que tom usava, escondera bem suas intenções, mas era claro como a água que não revelaria tão cedo. – Por que deseja saber, Saga? – perguntou um pouco interessada.

Saga: Athena... Lembra-se do sonho que tive noite passada?

Athena: Claramente.

Saga: O primeiro motivo é que, não sei o porquê, mas a tal de Giovanna me assusta, o segundo motivo é que tenham a impressão de quê a conheço de muito tempo atrás e quê o sonho que tive, a mulher no altar de sacrifício, se tratava dela. – falou temendo o que Athena falaria. A deusa apenas abriu a boca como que para falar algo, mas visto que não conseguira articular frase alguma, fechou-a e fez sinal para que Saga se retirasse.

**-- Flash Back Off --**

Giovanna... E Cassandra... Seriam a mesma pessoa? Saga era sábio e saberia reconhecer até mesmo uma pessoa que visse em sonho, mas o que a preocupava era o fato de Giovanna não demonstrar sinal de ter um cosmo e a mulher do sonho de Saga tinha o rosto coberto por um véu, além de estar numa sala escura. Como poderia ele reconhecê-la? Perguntava-se isso e tantas outras coisas... Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Suas lembranças e quando combatera na Guerra Tróia eram muito antigas e passavam apenas de borrões em sua mente. Teria que recorrer à biblioteca do Santuário.

_**Trecho extraído do diário de Giovanna Carina**_

_Meu Deus! Desde que tive minha primeira visão, minha vida virou de pernas para o ar! Lembrar que a primeira visão que tive foi de minha morta, quando tinha cinco anos, sempre me doeu... Ainda custa-me acreditar que Myuki criou eu e Marianna sozinha. Até hoje não sei de onde ela tirou dinheiro para nos sustentarmos!_

_Logo em seguida, aquele misterioso pacote que apareceu no meu quarto enquanto Marianna estava na escola e Myuki fazia o almoço. Era a Caixa das Moiras. Continha as instruções de como usá-la e que eu as decorasse e queimasse o papel, escondendo aquela caixa à sete chaves. Admito que quando a usei pela primeira vez, fiquei com muito medo! Meu coração batia forte e parecia-me que saltaria pela boca quando vi no espelhos pessoas que nunca conheci morrerem em batalha contra os deuses! Contra os deuses! E venciam! Porém, na última, que sucedeu-se numa mansão da Alemanha para ir até o Hades em seguida, não venciam! Uma misteriosa figura aparecia, usando um manto negro e com olhos castanhos e profundos e os cabelos longos, cacheados e dourados. Via-se se tratar de uma mulher. Sobre a cabeça, um véu negro caindo também pela frente do rosto. Entrava na frente e impedia que Hades fosse morto e matava com um simples agitar de dedos os protetores de algum deus. Ouvi-a sussurrar._

_Mulher: Athena vai me pagar pela humilhação sofrida! Todos que lutaram contra Tróia vão se arrepender! – falava em tom frio e cortante, e a voz lembrava à mim! À mim! Em seguida, dava a mão a Hades e sumia com o deus. Em seguida, vi o mundo em ruínas! Não havia uma alma viva sequer andando pela terra. Mas então, muito sangue jorrava. Se tratava de um homem de cabelos brancos e muito longos e olhos vermelhos e maléficos. Tinha muito sangue espalhado pelo corpo e trazia um sorriso maligno nos lábios._

_Homem: Minha vingança está cumprida! Tróia foi vingada! – e ria de forma maléfica._

_Quando a visão terminou, nunca senti tanto medo._

_Mas os anos passaram, e hoje eu estou aqui, acho que três ano depois de quando estava prevista essa visão, e o mundo não está em ruínas. Jamais entendi, é a única visão que eu tive até hoje que não se cumpriu!_

_E minha vida piorou quando cheguei em Atenas. A começar por aquela previsão em que eu era morta por alguém que me dizia "Eu te amo... Me perdoa...". Depois, um homem desmaia assim que a pressão dele sobe ou desce, sei lá, após me ver. E tem também as duas mensagens escritas a faca na minha barriga, assinadas como Ares. Mas algo me deixou intrigada hoje, depois que voltei lá do Santuário de Athena. O tal de Saga, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos pelo que constatei ao consultar as pedras de Apolo: A semelhança de feições entre ele e o homem que matava a mulher que dizia que Athena pagaria pela humilhação sofrida. Apenas as feições eram mais suaves, os olhos azuis e melancólicos e os cabelos azuis. Mas bastavam algumas modificações para dar na mesma pessoa!_

_Nunca fui muito a fundo na história de Cassandra. Sei somente que era filha de Príamo, rei de Tróia, e que após prometer a Apolo deitar-se com o deus, ganhou o dom da profecia, mas por não cumprir sua parte do acordo, o deus a castigou de forma que jamais acreditariam em suas profecias. Até que Paris nasceu, e a previsão de que ele causaria a destruição de Tróia surgiu, e para que sua cidade protegida não fosse destruída, Apolo fez com que acreditassem em sua previsão, só que Paris, ao ser abandonado, foi encontrado por pastores e criado por estes, sem ter conhecimento de que era um príncipe de Tróia, até que Éris lançou o Pomo da Discórdia entre as deusas do Olimpo e o pastor príncipe foi escolhido para decidir qual a deusa mais bela. Escolhendo Afrodite, voltou para Tróia e reclamou seu direito de príncipe, e a deusa deu-lhe o amor de Helena, esposa de Menelau e rainha de Esparta. E de fato, isso trouxe a destruição de Tróia. Porém, Cassandra conseguira fugir, humilhada, pelo fato de não terem ouvido seus avisos e quando previra que o Cavalo de Tróia deixado como "rendição" pelos gregos como armadilha, chamaram-na de louca e fugiu, sendo atormentada pelos deuses. Até onde sei, também, é que Ares também considerava Tróia sua cidade predileta._

_Quando sai do Santuário de Athena, senti um calafrio e meu corpo todo se arrepiou, como se alguém me vigiasse... Escondida de minhas irmãs em meu quarto, assim que cheguei, joguei minhas runas perguntando se alguém estava me vigiando ou me vigiava anteriormente. Para as duas perguntas, a resposta foi não. Mas ainda não estou convencida. Algo vai acontecer e tem alguém me vigiando, tenho certeza! E não é humano, só assim para as runas responderem não._


	7. Caindo, Caindo, Caindo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas quanto aos originais, é só dar os créditos e me passar o nome

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas quanto aos originais, é só dar os créditos e me passar o nome da fanfic pra eu ler que tá tudo certo! :3**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**VI:**

**... Caindo, Caindo, Caindo...**

Saga chegou em Gêmeos e simplesmente deixou-se cair no sofá, pensativo. Giovanna lhe parecia tão familiar, tão... Diferente. Sabia que se tratava de uma americana, mas não importava, não parecia nada com o que já ouvira falar sobre os americanos.

Ares andava lhe atormentando, o que não era bom. Algo acordara o deus da guerra, e não sabia o que era.

Pensou no sonho que tivera algum tempo atrás. No nome Cassandra. Lembrou-se da batalha de Tróia. Cassandra era uma serva dedicada de Apolo, podia ouvir as vozes dos deuses após um acontecimento em sua infância e tinha o dom da profecia. Ares devia saber disso melhor que ninguém, considerava Tróia sua cidade protegida, assim como Apolo, enquanto Athena e outros estavam do lado dos Helênicos. Nunca entendera direito o por que de uma guerra das proporções da de Tróia para resgatar Helena, a dita "mais bela mortal". Mas não achava esse título justo, pois Clitemnestra, a esposa de Agamenon, era irmã gêmea de Helena. Ia arrumar algo para comer, quando sentiu uma explosão de cosmo vinda de Atenas.

Kanon observava o mar no Cabo Sunion. Precisava pensar e descobrir o que fazer. Estava totalmente desnorteado, primeiro o sonho de Saga, depois o irmão simplesmente desmaia e vira as mesmas mulheres de quando fora no hospital ver Mascara saindo do Santuário. Para completar, o canceriano sequer mostrava sinais de melhoras. Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo!

Perdido em devaneios, totalmente desatento, não percebeu quando uma pessoa envolta num manto negro, pelo volume causado, percebia-se que usava uma armadura, aproximar-se pisando na areia fofa com leveza, como se flutuasse. O rosto, sombreado por um elmo e pelo capuz. Uma espada com lâmina extremamente fina escorregou pelo braço e foi empunhada firmemente, passando a ameaçar o pescoço do ex-marina.

Ser misterioso: Não tente impedir o que está por vir. – falou numa voz até mesmo... Normal. Kanon fez menção de levantar-se, mas parou ao sentir uma quente respiração de encontro ao seu rosto, enquanto a espada ameaçava sua nuca. Prendeu a respiração.

Kanon: Quem... Quem é você? – perguntou temeroso.

Ser misterioso: Sou um Sálio (N/A: Os sacerdotes guerreiros de Marte em Roma, Ares na Grécia. Como não descobri como eram chamados os de Ares na Grécia, fica sendo o nome usado em Roma). Vim diretamente do Santuário de Ares onde um dia foi Tróia, para garantir que nosso deus consiga o que quer. E você, nada poderá fazer para impedir. – disse passando uma das mãos na frente do rosto de Kanon e sumindo.

Kanon sentiu um arrepio quando a figura dissera ser um Sálio. Sálios eram sacerdotes de Ares, terrivelmente cruéis e sem piedade. Era uma sorte danada a sua o sacerdote não ter se aproveitado do momento em que Fantasia lhe visitou (N/A: Fantasia era filha de Hypnos, o sono, e personificação do Devaneio).

Levantou-se e achou que era bom comunicar a Athena sobre o Sálio invasor, mas mudou seu rumo para Atenas ao sentir uma explosão de cosmo.

Athena fora para seu quarto e lá ficara, refletindo. As Erínias, aquelas que castigam os mortais em todos os lugares, estavam irritadas com ela, Athena, quem lhes concedera a permissão de agir sob os mortais, provavelmente por ter destruído um dos dois que julgavam alguns mortos a quem castigavam. Talvez quisessem castigar seus cavaleiros por conta dos assassinatos que haviam cometido em nome de Athena e da Terra, mas por estarem sob sua proteção e pelo Santuário tratar-se de um lugar sagrado onde elas, Erínias, haviam jurado jamais pisar que não fossem como deusas pacíficas, algo impossível para suas fúrias impossíveis de aplacar com sacrifícios e afins. Estava assim, sendo visitada por Fantasia, quando sentiu a explosão de um cosmo muito conhecido. Levantou-se e foi até a sala da Estátua correndo. De lá, pode ver com nitidez o cosmo vermelho e descontrolado que se continuasse como estava, causaria muitos feridos quando saísse totalmente de controle.

Athena: Cassandra... – murmurou, saindo em disparada para o salão do Grande Mestre, pegando seu fiel Báculo e, sendo acompanhada por Shion, que lhe indagava sobre se sabia de quem se tratava, a deusa elevou seu cosmo, falando para que todos estivessem em Áries imediatamente, enquanto, contra seus princípios, usando de telecinese. Todos já estavam naquele lugar e assustaram-se ao ver a deusa surgir de repente.

Shaka: Athena... – começou, mas o olhar que a deusa naquele corpo de garota lhe dirigiu o fez calar-se. Ao mesmo tempo em que pedia para ficar quieto, confirmava suas suspeitas quando a quem pertencia aquele cosmo.

Athena: Onde estão Shura e Kanon? – perguntou buscando os dois com o olhar, não encontrando.

Shion: Shura foi como representante do Santuário para a sede do Clã Yunm numa série de reuniões sobre alguns assuntos que Shura ficará sabendo lá (N/A: Uma fic minha que ainda não está sendo postada chamada "O Clã de Assassinos"). – falou apressadamente. – Quanto a Kanon, não tenho idéia. – falou temendo a reação da deusa, porém, viu apenas um olhar guerreiro e compreensivo.

Athena: Vamos, se demorarmos, talvez nunca consigamos trazê-la de volta. – falou preocupada, com uma expressão séria, tomando a dianteira rapidamente.

Giovanna olhava o prato de comida à sua frente desanimada e confusa. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo; suas irmãs tinham convidado a doutora Acácia para almoçarem com ela, mas ela não sabia por que, e isso a deixara mais nervosa e confusa.

De repente, foi ouvido o som de um tiro vindo da rua. O que estaria acontecendo?!

Levantou-se correndo, sob os protestos de suas irmãs, e foi até a rua. Sentiu que tudo o que comera subir pelo esôfago e chegar à sua garganta. Sura jazia no chão, em cima de uma poça de sangue vermelho e vívido, escorrendo por um buraco à bala feito na testa. Não sabia porque alguém mataria Sua, era seu amigo desde que chegara em Atenas, a única coisa que sabia era que uma vontade assassina surgira dentro de si. Então, era a ele que se referia o sonho com espadas, espelhos, cordas e corpos enforcados.

Aquela vontade assassina, lentamente, transformou-se numa energia dourada que explodiu dentro de si e era possível enxergá-la a uma boa distância. Os olhos vertiam lágrimas de sangue que corriam desesperadas pelo rosto. De repente, como se não fosse ela, os cabelos curtos começaram a crescer numa velocidade acelerada, parando quando estavam na cintura, passando do loiro-ouro para o mais puro dourado. Os olhos roxos perderam as pupilas e tornaram-se castanhos, mas o mais puro castanho.

Marianna, Myuki e Acácia se entreolharam, assustadas, mas essas expressões passaram para expressões com crueldade. Um cosmo negro passou a sair de cada uma das três, asas de morcegos rasgaram as roupas para ganharem a liberdade. Os cabelos tornaram-se trançados de serpentes, sangue escorrendo dos olhos que haviam tornado-se tão negros quando a noite em que as Estrelas escondem-se de Nix, invocaram uma tocha e um chicote cada uma, enquanto os mais diversos tipos de serpentes saiam do chão e cercavam as quatro pessoas.

Marianna foi para o lado de Giovanna. Falou com uma voz que parecia o canto de um corvo.

Marianna (Megaira): Cassandra, não chore. Isso é necessário se quiser sua vingança. Era a única forma de quebrar o selo que Apolo tinha feito por segurança em você. Ele também cometeu seus crimes para que fosse por mim castigado.

Giovanna (Cassandra): Mas por que Apolo tinha me selado, Megaira? Do que ele tem medo, de que eu mate Athena? Isso é infundado, pois ele atacou Athena. – falou com uma voz carregada de ódio, secando as lágrimas.

Acácia (Alecto): Não, não é por isso. Em primeiro lugar, ele mesmo queria matar a irmã, derramando o sangue de seu sangue, e para isso, Nêmesis o castigaria, tenha certeza, mas o principal é que ele não queria ver alguém que há milênios era tão linda e tão pura, tanto de corpo, tanto de alma, ser manchada pelo sangue de outros. – faloucom uma voz que lembrava o silvo de uma serpente.

Giovanna (Cassandra): Mas eu já fui manchada! Fui manchada pelo ódio! E pela culpa de não ter conseguido salvar minha cidade, Tróia, há milênios! Quero vingança pela humilhação que sofri e por terem destruído a cidade que eu tanto amava! Quero vingar a morte de meus irmãos Páris, Heleno, Heitor, Polido, Creusa, Laodice, Dêifobo, Polixena, Polídoro, Antifo, Tróilo e Ilíone! Vingar a morte de meu pai Príamo e de minha mãe Hécuba! – falou derramando novas lágrimas de sangue, com um ódio impossível de ser ouvido na voz de um mortal.

Myuki (Tisífone): Cassandra, você terá sua vingança e depois retornará para o terceiro Céu, onde sua alma descansara por ter amado tanto Tróia e sua família, mas você precisa se controlar! Athena e seus cavaleiros estão chegando! – falou rapidamente com uma voz grave que lembrava o rugido de um leão, puxando Giovanna e as outras duas para trás, invocando com a tocha e com o chicote, dois leões dourados e ferozes.

Athena chegou com o báculo reluzindo com seu cosmo. Olhou assustada para as quatro figuras, não acreditava que era possível que elas estarem ali, nas já sabia que elas estavam irritadas com ela, ou seriam com seus cavaleiros.

Athena: Tisífone, Alecto e Megaira! O que fazem no corpo de humanas?! – falou com firmeza, avançando na direção dos leões que nada fizeram, mas quando Aiolos tentou avançar, se Saga não tivesse puxado-o, teria tido a perna arrancada.

Kanon observava os acontecimentos de longe. Ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Correu o olhar por toda a rua, encontrando o mesmo Sálio que não muito tempo atrás tinha falado-lhe, desta vez com o capuz do manto abaixado. Retesava um arco que era apontado para a jovem de cabelos dourados e cacheados. Escondendo sua presença, foi até o local.

Giovanna (Cassandra): Elas estão aqui porque não suportavam mais ver minha alma tão humilhada e tão injustiçada pelos deuses! Tiraram-me do Terceiro Céu e prepararam estas mortais para receberem nossas almas para que minha vingança fosse cumprida! E ela começa por você, Athena! Vai pagar por ter sussurrado à Odisseu a idéia do Cavalo de Tróia que fez minha amada cidade cair! – falou irritada, avançando na direção da deusa, elevado mais ainda o cosmo que fez surgir em sua cabeça uma tiara dourada de princesa.

Athena não sabia o que dizer. Perdera a voz com as palavras da profetisa Cassandra. Sabia que ela era protegida de Apolo desde milênios atrás devido à beleza tão magnífica que tinha. Mas como ela sabia que ela que havia sussurrado à Odisseu o cavalo de Tróia? Não se lembrava disso.

Cassandra estava prestes à jogar a deusa de encontro à bocarra dos leões, quando sentiu algo pontiagudo perfurar seu ombro. Uma Flecha do Pânico, uma flecha vermelha, havia atravessado seu ombro direito. O cosmo foi abrandando e diminuindo até sumir, enquanto suor escorria pelo rosto e os olhos voltavam ao roxo com pupilas e os cabelos voltavam ao loiro-ouro anterior. Observou por um instante o rosto da deusa, murmurando um "Athena" antes de começar a cair de encontro ao chão, mas a jovem deusa amparou-a, sentando no chão e apoiando a cabeça de Giovanna em seu peito, acariciando os cabelos loiros e cacheados como uma mãe o faz para acalmar os filhos.

Athena: Descanse, criança. – sussurrou com voz terna, passando a olhar com furor para as outras três, chamando a Saga com o cosmo e pedindo-lhe que levasse Giovanna para o Santuário e a acomodasse num quarto no Décimo Terceiro Templo.

A deusa levantou-se, segurando com mão firme o báculo e apontando-o para Megaira, Tisífone e Alecto, as Erínia, as deusas do castigo e da vingança com poder sobre os mortais, enquanto Nêmesis o tinha sobre os deuses.

Athena: Voltem para o Hades, filhas do sangue de Urano que caiu sobre Gaia, se pensam que me enganam como enganam à Cassandra dizendo que estão cansadas de ver sua alma humilhada, quando na verdade querem trazer meus Cavaleiros para fora do Santuário e castigá-los por crimes não cometeram! – disse a deusa num raro rompante de raiva, enquanto via que as três, antes que o cosmo de Athena chegasse à elas, batiam as asas em direção ao ar.

Marianna (Megaira): Athena, não pode protegê-los pela eternidade! Quando eles foram para o mundo dos mortos, poderemos castigá-los! Mas vamos atormentá-los um pouco antes que isso ocorra! Lissa corre solta pelo mundo, com suas três faces a decidir o que fazem, logo ela voltara seus olhos para o Santuário e você verá que nada pode impedir a punição dos deuses! Não se esqueça também que Nêmesis está de olho em você e nos demais, apenas esperando um deslize seu para que a castigue! – gritou com sua voz de corvo, acompanhando as outras duas Erínias.

A deusa Athena sabia bem o que elas estavam falando. Sabia que não poderia protegê-los pela eternidade, mas os protegeria enquanto estivessem vivos.

Os Cavaleiros se entreolharam. A coisa tava preta, sentiam isso na pele ao verem as deusas do castigo. Shion mostrou-se preocupado, conhecia as três. O que significava que teria que tomar cuidado. As Erínias eram deusas que puniam os mortais, que Viviam nas profundezas do _Hades_, onde torturavam as almas pecadoras julgadas por Hades e _Perséfone_. Mas também tinham autoridade sobre a terra. Até onde sabia, sua poder só não chegava no Santuário, devido à um juramento feito à Athena, pela deusa da guerra justa ter concedido as deusas a permissãi de castigar os mortais por seus crimes, passando mesmo por cima de suas inesgotáveis sedes de vingança.

Kanon chegara onde o Sálio estava, este mirava para o coração de Giovanna, mas quando ia soltar a flecha, segurou uma das mãos do sacerdote guerreiro, fazendo com que a Flecha do Pânico acertasse o ombro direito da americana. Irritado por não chegar à tempo, começou a apertar o pescoço do homem.

Sálio: Inútil, a Flecha do Pânico, presente de Fobos para o pai Ares que deu sua tecnologia aos Sálios, é venenosa para qualquer um que tenha cosmo. Ela tem não mais que dois dias de vida, à menos que Hécata ou as Erínia lhe curem. Ninguém mais, nem mesmo Asclépio, tem poder para curá-la, nem mesmo o grande Ares e seu filho Fobos. – falou sentindo o ar faltar-lhe, até que a cabeça pendeu no corpo sem vida.


	8. Caindo Eternamente

Quem lê, por favor, comente, e quanto a não ter registro no Fanfiction, agora aceito comentários anônimos/offline da conta

**Quem lê, por favor, comente, e quanto a não ter registro no Fanfiction, agora aceito comentários anônimos/offline da conta.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Quanto aos originais, da os créditos eme avisa pra eu ler e tudo acertado!**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo VII:**

**... Caindo Eternamente...**

Saga entrara no primeiro quarto vago que achara, colocando com cuidado Giovanna sobre a cama. O ferimento no ombro sangrava. A face adormecida parecia uma face morta. Teria ficado lá, vigiando Giovanna por um bom tempo, se Athena não tivesse lhe chamado.

Athena: Quando Vandria chegar, Aldebaran, leve ela, Lurye, Amy e Leoa para a vila da Amazonas. Por enquanto, lá é o lugar mais segura para elas! – falou autoritária ao cavaleiro, que levantou-se, e, fazendo uma reverência, saiu do grande salão. – Aiolia, vá para o hospital e invente uma história para explicar a ausência de Acácia. Saga, Kanon, Dohko e Shion, venham comigo, os demais, vão para a entrada do santuário E me avisem imediatamente se elas aparecerem. – dizendo isso, com voz sombria, fez sinal para que a seguissem para um lugar mais afastado da entrada, para a sala dos tesouros, onde ficavam as armaduras que não possuíam protetores, entre elas, as das amazonas de Ouro, esquecidas há séculos.

A deusa fez sinal para que a esperassem do lado de fora. Passou pelas urnas das armaduras, empoeiradas. Parou alguns segundos em frente à da amazona de Ouro de Gêmeos. Era a menos empoeirada, pois, quase um ano atrás, quando a prima de Saga e Kanon chegara, dera ordens para que a armadura fosse limpa e restaurada. Vira na jovem a primeira amazona de Ouro da nova geração. Só que quando algumas notícias de Semiramide (N/A: Foi rainha da Assíria, esposa do rei Ninus e quem construiu a Babilônia. A ópera é ícone nas artes, e acreditem se quiser, ainda não terminei de assistir o DVD... ¬¬'''' Quando Saga Egípcia for concluída, vai ter uma fic com título "Semiramide", parte da série "Quebra-Cabeças", e uma outra da missão da Tenshi, da minha missão) lhe chegaram aos ouvidos, teve que mandá-la as pressas ainda com apenas dois meses de treinamento para uma missão do Egito. Por uma semana, teve notícias, sentia o cosmo destemido da geminiana, quando, de repente, sumira, sem deixar rastros. Sabia que seria uma missão perigosa e que duraria tempo indeterminado, mas já não tinha notícias há sete meses! Isso estava agoniando a deusa. Talvez Tenshi tivesse sido morta pelos Sacerdotes...

Voltou a andar para os fundos da sala. Em cima de uma antiga mesa de pedra, uma caixa de ouro repousava. Estava empoeirada, como se há milênios tivesse sido esquecida. Abriu a tampa e viu o conteúdo, que a fez engolir em seco. Quatro correntes de prata, forjadas por seu irmão Hefesto, e presente do mesmo. As correntes que haviam aprisionado Prometeu, quando o mundo ainda era novo. Quando ganhara aquelas correntes, jurara não usá-las, mas com Cassandra era diferente. Seu cosmo se equiparava ao de um semideus, era gigantesco e se explodisse, poderia destruir o Santuário. Fechou a caixa e pegou-a, indo para a saída.

Athena: Vamos. Se Cassandra acordar antes, podemos todos morrer. – mesmo com a Flecha do Pânico que recebera, Cassandra tinha poder suficiente para destruir as Doze Casas e o Décimo Terceiro Templo.

Abriu a porta do quarto, engolindo em seco. Colocou a caixa ao lado da cama, abrindo-a.

Athena: Saga... – o cavaleiro aproximou-se. Athena lhe entregou uma corrente e apontou para a mão esquerda. Entregou uma corrente à cada cavaleiro que chamara, apontando para a mão direita e os pés. – Acorrentem-na à cama. – falou, sentindo como se um nó estivesse em sua garganta. Dohko e Shion olharam-na, sem entender. – Estas são as correntes que aprisionaram Prometeu. Cassandra não poderá fugir e cada vez que seu cosmo se elevar, as correntes irão contê-lo. – falou abaixando o olhar, segurando as lágrimas. Não acreditava que fora capaz de usar aquelas correntes, quando as repugnava quando Prometeu fora acorrentado.

Saíram do quarto após acorrentar Giovanna, cada qual abandonado em pensamentos. À um sinal de Athena, desceram para a primeira casa.

Athena sentou-se em seu trono pesadamente. O que fizera fora uma medida de segurança. O que viria à seguir, não sabia. As Erínia não desistiriam, e se bem as conhecia, não tinham trazido somente a alma de Cassandra. Tinha que pensar se enfrentaria as Erínias em seu próprio Santuário, ou iria até a Arcádia, no Templo dedicado à elas, mesmo sabendo o quão arriscado seria enfrentá-las fora de seu Santuário. Suas vozes e seus olhares castigavam pela eternidade, eram capazes de fazer uma pessoa se suicidar ou fazer com que a pessoa ficasse alheio à tudo ao seu redor, como se dormisse para sempre, uma morte cerebral.

Logo ouviu os gritos. Giovanna acordara, e junto com ela, Cassandra. Gritava, em alto e bom som, maldições, previsões e impropérios, e parecia não querer parar. Estava fora de controle. A sorte de todos eram as correntes que detinham seu cosmo gigantesco e sem controle.

Giovanna (Cassandra): A SABEDORIA DE ATHENA VAI CAIR NO DIA EM QUE PANDORA RETORNAR A TERRA!! OS INFERNOS DE HADES NÃO COMPORTARÃO TODOS OS MORTOS!! GAIA MORRERÁ PARA SEMPRE PELAS MÃOS DE ARES!! URANO JAMAIS PODERÁ CONTEMPLAR A TERRA NOVAMENTE!! LISSA VAI DOMINAR TODAS AS MENTES AO LADO DE MOMO E SE UNIRÁ A CRONOS!! AS ERÍNIAS VÃO CASTIGAR À TODOS!! ZEUS VERÁ SEU REINADO RUIR E SERÁ DESTRONADO!! CRONOS FUGIRÁ DAS ENTRANHAS DO TÁRTARO E REINARÁ SOBRE A TERRA NOVAMENTE!! MARQUE MINHAS PALAVRAS, ATHENA: VOCÊ JÁ PERDEU O POSTO DE PROTETORA DA TERRA, NÃO ADIANTA NEGAR!! PERDEU-O NO DIA EM QUE A TERRA SE CORROMPEU, E NÃO ADIANTA MAIS LUTAR POR ELA!! – gritou no grego mais arcaico possível, com ódio tamanho que a cada palavra, Athena sentia seu coração apertar-se mais.

A deusa levantou-se e andou até o quarto, entrando no mesmo, vendo uma visão que jamais imaginaria ver. Giovanna debatia-se na cama, ensopada de suor, com os pulsos e tornozelos sangrando ao serem feridos pelas correntes, o olhar demonstrava tanto ódio que era capaz de chover fogo do céu. Athena aproximou-se da cama, Cassandra recuperava o fôlego de tanto gritar. A deusa tocou no rosto da mulher, e lentamente começou a liberar seu cosmo, até contemplar Giovanna dormindo. Aquela jovem conhecia tudo aquilo que ela, Athena, precisou de milênios para esquecer. Como odiava ter mostrado a face com tanto zelo escondia. Éris era terrível, e fez com que uma das deusas mais pacíficas se mostrasse umas das mais terríveis.

Saiu do quarto, indo para o próprio.

Entrou pela janela do quarto. Aproximou-se da cama onde sua irmãzinha repousava. Contemplou-a um pouco. Estava igual à milênios atrás, quando Tróia caiu. Deu um discreto sorriso ao lembrar da quantidade de jovens troianos desapontados quando ela escolheu se tornar sacerdotisa. Os olhos negros brilhavam com um quê de saudade, e os cabelos no meio das costas cacheados e negros, arrumados como se fosse um príncipe, e realmente, era um príncipe. Era Hector, príncipe de Tróia, e o melhor guerreiro de todos os troianos. Morto por Aquiles, agora reencarnara por ordem das Erínias, assim como todos os seus irmãos. E estava ali para levar Cassandra para o templo em Arcádia das Erínias. Sacou a espada, e cm incrível mira, foi cortando as correntes. Não era uma espada qualquer. Fora um presente de Apolo para si, para lutar contra Aquiles. Agora, era usada para libertar sua irmã. Colocou-a nos ombros e saltou pela janela, saindo do local silenciosamente e sem deixar vestígios.


	9. O Sangue que Escorre Não é meu

O tristeza de ficwriter

**O tristeza de ficwriter! Não tenho idéia se alguém lê essa bendita fic! Mas mesmo não sabendo, vou continuar... u.u Não gosto de deixar as coisas incompletas...**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, amitologia, muito menos. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os devidos créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado.**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo VIII:**

**... O sangue que escorre não é meu...**

Hélios entrou pelas janelas do quarto da deusa, mesmo sem permissão, iluminando com seus raios o rosto de Athena. A deusa virou na cama, para então acordar. Não dormira bem, a todo o momento, uma sensação ruim lhe atormentara. Levantou-se e tratou logo de tomar um banho. Estava sem fome, sempre ficava sem fome quando estava preocupada, por isso apenas trocou-se e tratou de pegar seu fiel báculo, indo para o quarto onde deixara Giovanna.

Ao abrir a porta, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e teve de apoiar-se em seu báculo para não cair. Ainda teve a prudência de reunir todos os cavaleiros presentes... Iriam imediatamente para a Arcádia, para o templo das Erínias. Cassandra fora levada, e não podia permanecer longe por muito tempo.

Logo, Shion lhe apareceu, e auxiliou a deusa a ir até o grande salão.

Shion: Athena... O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado, parando ao lado do trono da deusa logo após ela sentar-se.

Athena: Alguém se infiltrou no Santuário e levou Giovanna... Provavelmente algum enviado das Erínias... E devia ser alguém com grande poder, para conseguir quebrar aquelas correntes... – falou pensativa, colocando a mão no queixo. Tinha que pensar numa estratégia para lutar no território das Erínias, no topo do Párnon (N/A: Sei apenas que existem dois templos dedicados as Erínias na Arcádia, porém, não descobri a localização exata, então vou pegar o topo mais alto na atual Arcádia, com capital Tripólis, um estado da Grécia. Nesses templos, as Erínias seriam chamadas de Maniai, as que volvem todos). Para piorar, Em um dos dois templos, o culto a essas três deusas se associava aos das Cárites (N/A: Deusas do perdão, em algumas versões, Tália, a musa da Comédia, também seria uma Cárite). Era assinar a sentença de morte de seus cavaleiros levá-los para longe do Santuário... Máscara, de alguma forma, já fora acertado pela sede inesgotável de vingança das Erínias, somente assim para estar onde estava, e Shura... Talvez elas ignorassem o fato de ele estar longe no momento. Porém, ainda assim, não sabia como ele estava...

Logo, todos os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam perante a deusa. Athena fitou os rostos. Nunca perguntara seus passados, mas para ela, estes estavam escritos em seus rostos. Sabia tratar-se de uma armadilha o que as deusas do Castigo e da Vingança tinham feito, mas também precisava enviar Cassandra de volta ao terceiro Céu... Seu irmão Apolo chorava pela alma da jovem, Athena ouvira em seu sono. Por quê? Porque ele sabia ser sua própria culpa o que se passava, ao dar-lhe o dom da profecia... Chorava pela alma corrompida pelos próprios deuses, sua estirpe, afinal, quem contribuíra para a queda de Tróia? Os deuses. Athena suspirou, fechando os olhos pesadamente. O cargo de deusa era algo que lhe tirava as forças.

Athena: Aldebaran, como Vandria reagiu? – perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Aldebaran: Não quis nem saber, aparatou para o hospital e está lá até agora, observando o Máscara através do vidro da UTI... – falou cruzando os braços. Ninguém conseguira segurar a bruxa-vampira, e ninguém se atreveu, também.

Athena suspirou. Imaginou que algo parecido aconteceria.

Athena: Aiolia acreditaram na história que contou?

Aiolia: Não sei, não disseram. Apenas disseram que iam descontar aquele dia do salário dela... – falou pensativo, olhando para o chão.

Athena suspirou mais uma vez. Melhor se não perguntavam muito. Levantou-se, com um semblante triste.

Athena: Venham comigo... Teremos que ir até a Arcádia. As Erínias conseguiram capturar Giovanna, ou Cassandra, e teremos que lutar em seu próprio território se quisermos evitar uma catástrofe. – disse triste, abrindo os olhos roxos. Não dera ouvidos a Semiramide, não se preparara para uma possível guerra como fora alertada, agora, lidava com as conseqüências.

Acordou sentindo seu ombro latejar. Como doía! Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos ainda fechados, lágrimas de dor, lágrimas de sangue. Levou a mão ao ombro, sentindo algo como faixas no local. Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com uma face preocupada. Com a ajuda da devida pessoa, cuja ainda não definira a face, sentou-se na cama em que estava deitada. O lençol que a cobria escorregou pelo corpo e parou ao chegar nas pernas esticadas. Estava com os ombros enfaixados, com somente uma fina camisola de seda egípcia sobre o corpo. Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, e lentamente definiu-lhe os contornos. Tinha cabelos longos e negros, caindo-lhe até a cintura, em cachos perfeitos, um fino diadema de prata adornava-lhe a testa, com um rubi no centro, olhos azul-mar, tão profundos que se era possível avistar o fundo do próprio mar, com seus corais coloridos a decorar-lhe. Os lábios eram finos, pintados de vermelho, nos olhos, lápis negros os contornavam e uma sombra prateada os adornava. No colo, uma fina corrente de prata com pérolas negras aumentava-lhe a exoticidade, nas orelhas, brincos de madrepérola em forma de gotas. Algumas pérolas brancas resplandeciam nos cabelos negros. Usava um longo vestido branco, descendo-lhe com dobras suaves nas curvas do corpo até os pés, sem mangas, com um corpete de ouro-branco com algumas flores em madrepérola. Nos pulsos, braceletes dourados. O coração de Cassandra encheu-se de alegria ao ver quem via. Como tivera saudade! Atirou-se para um abraço, envolvendo a mulher com força, derramando mais lágrimas de sangue, manchando as vestes brancas da mulher.

Giovanna (Cassandra): Nunca pensei que lhe veria de novo, Polixena! – falou feliz, apertando a mulher contra si, sua irmã! As Erínias haviam devolvido-a para si! Como era bom saber disso, saber que não era a única.

Polixena: Também nunca pensei que a veria de novo, pequena... Não tem idéia de como me agrada ver-te novamente. Mas guarde suas energias e lágrimas, pois não sou a única. – disse afastando-se do abraço, sorrindo gentilmente. – Mas antes, vamos vestir-te como autêntica princesa de Tróia! – Cassandra, sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas.

Ajudando a jovem a levantar-se, Giovanna pôde ver melhor o quarto onde se encontrava. A cama em que se encontrava, tinha cortinas de um tecido quase transparente, branco, ao redor, para proteger quem quer que dormisse. O lençol que antes a cobria era de um vermelho vívido, o travesseiro de um cinza com gotas de vermelho, e ainda diversas almofadas de um estranho vermelho-sangue. As paredes eram negras, cada uma com um afresco diferente, e uma delas era tomada por uma porta com vidros que deixavam uma espécie de precipício à mostra, abaixo da mureta de uma sacada. Acima da porta, uma pomba branca ao lado de uma romã, símbolo de Afrodite. Onde a cama estava encostada, o afresco era um pássaro vermelho adormecido numa cama de lençóis negros, o símbolo de Hypnos, o sono. Na parede da esquerda, um arco dourado retesado, com uma flecha igualmente dourada, o símbolo de Apolo, e sendo a parede mais longa, ainda acomodava o afresco de uma espada negra, de lâmina avermelhada, ao lado de um capacete negro, os símbolos de Hades. E na parede em frente à cama, onde ainda havia uma porta de carvalho, dando acesso a onde quer que estivessem, um grande escudo retangular, dourado, com uma longa lança dourada atravessando-lhe horizontalmente, o símbolo de Ares. O de Hypnos era para dar um sono tranqüilo à quem dormisse no quarto, os demais símbolos, pertenciam aos deuses patronos de Tróia. E como o quarto pertencia a uma princesa da devida cidade, nada mais justo que afrescos de seus deuses patronos. Na parede com o afresco dos símbolos de Apolo e de Hades, havia uma majestosa penteadeira em carvalho vermelho e um grande espelho circular. Em cima, diversos apetrechos de beleza.

Algum tempo depois, Polixena e Cassandra saíram do quarto e andaram pelo corredor do templo, chegando à entrada, onde onze pessoas as aguardavam, desses onze, duas mulheres. Cassandra estava belíssima, como todas as lendas gregas em que ela aparece a descrevem. Os cabelos dourados e ondulados, até a cintura, estavam ainda mais brilhantes. Pérolas negras e flores de prata o decoravam. Os olhos estavam circundados por lápis negro, adornados por uma sombra dourada reluzente. Os lábios antes sempre pintados de negro, estavam pintados de vermelho-sangue. Nas orelhas e também nas sobrancelhas, os piercings ainda permaneciam, mas os brincos tinha sido trocados por belas e brilhantes safiras. Na testa, a mesma tiara dourada de uma princesa. Adornado o pescoço, uma fina gargantilha de prata, sem nada mais a decorar-lhe. Usava um longo vestido cinzento, puxado levemente para o vermelho, caindo-lhe suavemente até os pés. Um cinto feito de prata estava na cintura, definindo melhor os contornos. Nos pulsos, braceletes de prata. Estava com um porte altivo, como uma autêntica princesa de Tróia, profetisa e sacerdotisa de Apolo devia ser.


	10. Nem é dele

**O tristeza de ficwriter! Não tenho idéia se alguém lê essa bendita fic! Mas mesmo não sabendo, vou continuar... u.u Não gosto de deixar as coisas incompletas... Mas pra quem lê, agora aceito comentários off! xD**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, amitologia, muito menos. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os devidos créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado.**

**Sangue e Vingança**

**Capítulo IX:**

**... Nem é Dele...**

Athena estava sentada em seu trono, pensativa, diante dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, cada qual com sua respectiva armadura. A deusa pensava em cada possibilidade dependendo de quem as Erínias chamariam para lutarem a seu lado. Afinal, chegou a conclusão de quê as armaduras de nada adiantariam, afinal, elas e quem quer que as seguisse utilizava-se do psicológico e de algo memória que atormentava o adversário para fazê-lo se suicidar. Seria difícil conseguirem antes de serem atacados por um golpe forte, mas ela sabia o poder que as Erínias tinham e que se estendia entre seus seguidores. Até para os que atacavam fisicamente de nada adiantavam as armaduras, pois elas se recusavam à entrar no território das Erínias desde a antiguidade. Levantou-se e andou até as porta de saída do Grande Templo.

Athena: Deixem as armaduras em suas respectivas casas e nos encontramos na entrada do Santuário. – disse saindo e começando a descer as escadarias calmamente.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, surpresos. O que Athena iria pretender?

Não muito tempo mais tarde, estavam todos reunidos na entrada. O sol no horizonte chegava ao fim de seu ritual. Do lado oposto e ao longo do céu, Nix lentamente cobria a terra com a escuridão, as estrelas despertavam em seu manto e Selene lentamente despontava, demonstrando que acordara de seu longo sono. Athena observava esse espetáculo atentamente, parecendo que ignorava os cavaleiros ao seu redor, que apenas se entreolhavam, confusos. Athena estava estranha, isso era fato. De repente, quando o último raio de luz de Hélios desapareceu e Selene brilhava no alto, com os braços de Nix ao seu redor carinhosamente, das sombras ergueram-se três figuras envoltas em mantos vermelho-sangue, que mesmo sem vento, esvoaçavam em torno de si mesmas. Andaram lentamente em direção a Athena, e os cavaleiros já estavam preparados para atacarem, quando Athena ergueu as mãos diante deles, barrando-os. Surpreendeu mais ainda os dourados quando ajoelhou-se perante as figuras.

Athena: Almas castigadas pelas Erínias! – sua voz soou pelo Santuário, alta, forte e imponente apesar de estar ajoelhada. – Orestes, Elektra, Édipo! Conheço, apesar de tudo, que vocês conhecem os caminhos ocultos até os templos da Deusas da Vingança e do Castigo! – levantou-se após falar isso, com o cosmo resplandecendo ao seu redor, fazendo os cosmos das três almas reagirem, libertando-se negros e cheios de sombra. – Ordeno-lhes como deusa Guardiã da Terra que enviem à mim e meus Cavaleiros por esses caminhos, pois Cassandra despertou e destruirá a Terra se continuar a pisar livremente por esse solo!

Os três se ajuntaram, trocando algumas poucas palavras. Depois, colocaram-se em um triângulo que se fechou ao redor da deusa e dos cavaleiros.

Elektra: Os caminhos das entranhas da terra... – começou a filha de Agamenom, com uma voz imponente de princesa, confiante e autoritária.

Orestes: ... Nós conhecemos por ordem de Hades... – continuou o irmão mais novo de Elektra, com uma voz determinada, um tanto sombria e subordinada.

Édipo: ... Para servir aos deuses que nos solicitarem! – encerrou Édipo, numa voz temerosa, porém, assassina e cheia de confiança aos ouvidos atentos.

Uma luz vermelho-sangue ligou-os, formando um triângulo perfeito. Dentro do mesmo, não se enxergava muito bem, pois uma forte luz envolvia à todos dentro do triângulo.

Elektra/Orestes/Édipo: QUE ATHENA E SEUS CAVALEIROS VÃO PARA OS TEMPLOS DAQUELAS QUE NOS CASTIGARAM! – gritaram todos com vozes imponentes. Os cosmos explodiram e uma forte onda de vento passou, levando os capuzes dos mantos, deixando à mostra pessoas com rostos e corpos cadavéricos, de tão magros. Eram apenas pele e osso; a pele moldava sem temor os ossos de todos, e Elektra, que um dia fora uma belíssima mulher, causava repugnância.

Athena e os Cavaleiros mal sabiam descrever qual foi a sensação. Uma energia estática chegou-lhes, para então disparar um forte choque. Em seguida, foi como se o chão sumisse debaixo de seus pés, abrindo-se para um buraco sem fundo. Estavam caindo em disparada ao calor sem fim do Tártaro, quando uma suave brisa os aparou em plena queda, como se fosse um caminho rápido, seguro e agradável que os levou pelos túneis e galerias subterrâneas das entranhas da terra. Para Athena, foi experimentar novamente as brisas e os ventos suaves do Olimpo após tantos anos reencarnando sem se cansar. Depois de um tempo que não sabiam definir se fora um minuto ou uma hora, sentiram que a brisa parara, e um forte vendo vindo de baixo os empurrou para cima, como se tudo não passasse de uma agradável brincadeira. Quando se deram conta, já estavam em algum lugar acima das nuvens, e sentiam que pisavam em algo que parecia grama molhada de orvalho. Era noite, obviamente, e uma fina névoa se fazia ao redor dificultando-lhes mais ainda de descobrirem onde estavam.

Shion: Athena... Onde estamos? – murmurou ao perceber a névoa lentamente se dissolvia, deixando diante deles uma planície não muito extensa, com o que parecia ser a continuação de uma montanha ao fundo, com intervalos de iguais planícies, porém, menores quanto mais se subia. E, no topo, via-se dois pontos brancos que resplandeciam à luz da lua, onde ao redor tudo não passava de pedras cinzentas (N/A: Não tenho a mínima idéia se o Párnon é assim mesmo, mas achei que essa seria a melhor caracterização para a fic).

Quando deram um passo, um rapaz apareceu diante de si, materializando-se da névoa que restara. Os olhos negros estavam inexpressivos, a face branca estava muito séria, os cabelos no meio das costas cacheados e negros, arrumados como se fosse um príncipe, e realmente, era um príncipe. Usava uma roupa de nobre e absolutamente nenhuma armadura, apesar da espada em punho. Uma espada brilhante como os raios do sol, afiada como um diamante lapidado.

Mu: Quem é você? – perguntou tomando a frente, sereno e calmo.

Hector: Príncipe Hector de Tróia. E você, Mu de Áries, será meu adversário. – ao dizer isso, fincou a espada na grama fofa e molhada de orvalho, uma rachadura que se partiu em várias partiu da mesma e partiu em direção à cada um dos cavaleiros e da deusa, com exceção de Mu. Inesperadamente, o que aconteceu não foi um abismo abrir-se, mas cada um sumir, sendo enviado aonde lhe convinha.

Mu: Para onde os enviou?! – perguntou tentando não perder a calma. Como ele tinha tal poder?

Hector: Para seus respectivos adversários. – falou frio, embainhando a espada. Um sorriso sarcástico formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto olhava atentamente os olhos do ariano. – Não acredito que um menininho como você é o Cavaleiro de Áries... Sinceramente, como pôde esquecer de uma face tão bela como a de Amy? – disse irônico, vendo a face do cavaleiro pasmar-se. – Como pôde ter fraquejado durante a batalha de Hades, só porque Shion fora seu mestre? – a face do ariano pasmou-se mais ainda. Mu estava tão surpreso por ele conhecer aquilo, que apenas deixou a guarda baixar. Porém, sua guarda baixou tanto que não percebeu Hector começar a liberar seu cosmo, um cosmo enegrecido e gigantesco, como o de um cavaleiro de ouro.

Aldebaran viu-se numa planície cheia de trepadeiras e orquídeas espalhando-se como veneno. Pois era isso que parecia: as orquídeas vermelhas eram o sangue, e as trepadeiras verdes, o veneno que se espalhava. A expressão do taurino era dura, fria e atenta. Estava preparado para atacar a qualquer momento, quando ouviu a melodia de um violino, uma melodia suave e desconcertante para os desavisados. Olhou para todos os lados, mas simplesmente não sentia um cosmo estranho. Então, à sua frente, lentamente, saindo do chão como se estivesse unido à este, um rosto de cabelos loiros um pouco depois da curva do pescoço, ondulados, de olhos de um prateado puxado para um royal magnífico. Tocava um violino negro, e antes que o corpo aparecesse, qualquer um diria se tratar de uma mulher, e foi o que o cavaleiro julgou, até o corpo forte e másculo aparecer. Não usava armaduras igual à Hector, mas também não usava roupas nobres. Pelo contrário, pareciam roupas humildes.

Laodice: Bem vindo à Planície das Orquídeas, Aldebaran de Touro. Eu sou o príncipe Laodice de Tróia. – disse parando de tocar, com uma voz traiçoeira. – Meu caro, não têm vergonha de ter desobedecido sua mãe e fugido de casa apenas para se tornar cavaleiro? – disse sem dar espaço para o taurino dizer algo, à queima-roupa, com uma voz sombria com uma pontada de orgulho.

O taurino continuou mostrando-se impassível, porém, por dentro, berrava de arrependimento.


End file.
